Movi Uchiha
by DarkHeartsUnleashed
Summary: A young girl by the name of Movi has come to Konoha. She comes before the Hokage with a request, to meet with Sasuke Uchiha. When she goes, she gives him a well deserved slap on the head for making Itachi 'nee-chan's life so difficult. Just who is she?
1. Arrival at Konoha

Disclaimer: I do not own any naruto characters in this story.

Other Disclaimer: Movi Uchiha is an OC created by conversemaniac. This fanfic is a present to her.

* * *

A girl of around 13 years old approached the main gate of Konoha. It was around 11am on Wednesday. On her back was a traveler's pack and in her hands, she carried a sword. Her hair was black as were her eyes which sparkled with a hint of sapphire blue.

Her cloths were travel worn and dusty. She wore the open-toed of a ninja as well as shin pads and a weapons pouch. Her black skirt reached her knees, but had slits up the side to allow freedom of movement and fishnet leggings underneath. Her shirt was silver and tight fitting. It was a v-neck and the sleeves were short and just went over her shoulders. A dark blue jacket reached down about two inches above the end of her ribcage and the sleeves went just past her elbows. On her hands were matching dark blue gloves with strips of metal on them to protect her hands if she punched someone.

She exhaled a large breath when she stepped through the gate into Konoha. "It looks just like I remember it!" She laughed and spun around. Her laugher caught the attention of Izumo.

"May I help you with anything miss?" he asked politely, after all it was his job to help travelers.

She turned to him, her face bright and smiling. "Actually, you can. Would you happen to know where Sasuke Uchiha is?"

_That's odd,_ thought Izumo. _Why is this girl looking for Sasuke? Well, she doesn't look like she could cause much harm so I might as well tell her._ "Actually, he's out on a mission with Naruto and Yamato at the moment."

The girl frowned. "Oh. Well I guess I'll wait for him at the Hokage's office."

"What business do you have with Sasuke Uchiha?" asked Izumo. It wasn't in his place to ask, but he couldn't help but be curious.

"Family business." Her tone dared him to ask more.

"Well then," he said. "Do you need directions to the Hokage's office?"

She smiled at him. "I can find it all right. It's been years since I've been here, but I remember it under the great stone faces of the Protectors of Konoha."

"Not many people call them the Protectors of Konoha," commented Kotetsu.

She turned to Kotetsu. "I know, but that's who they are. All but Lady Tsunade-sama have given their lives to protect the village. Being Hokage is a great honor, but it also comes with a great responsibility.

_She's much wiser than she appears,_ noted Kotetsu.

"I'm sorry to have kept you from your duties." She bowed to them.

"That's quite all right," said Kotetsu.

Izumo nodded. "It was interesting to talk with you. May I have your name for the traveler log?"

She nodded. "My name is Movi, but I'm not a traveler. I'm returning after many years away." She turned to make for the Hokage's office.

"Just how many years were you away?" Izumo's curiosity was getting the best of him again.

"8 years." Then, she continued into the village leaving a slightly stunned Izumo and a wondering Kotetsu.

As Movi walked through the village she took in all the sights, the sounds, and the smells. A sweet smell wafted through the air. Movi followed her nose to a dango shop. Looking at her watch, it was 11:30 and she could do with a meal. She sat in the booth beside the door, the only one currently open, and opened a menu.

"Oh bother. No tables open," said a female voice behind her. Movi looked up to see a female ninja with brown eyes and a messy purple ponytail frowning.

"Excuse me," Movi said politely. "If you want, you could share a table with me."

The woman grinned. "You aren't trying to get a free meal are you kid?" Movi shook her head and the kunoichi took a set opposite her. "Anko Mitarashi," she offered.

"Movi," was the reply. She returned to scanning the menu.

"Do you happen to have a last name?" the kunoichi… Anko, wasn't looking at the menu.

"Yes," was the short reply.

"Care to tell me it?" Anko seemed more interested in the dango on the counter than learning her last name.

"No. And if you want to continue sharing this table you'll drop the subject."

Anko raised an eyebrow. "A squirt like you kicking a special jonin out of a dango shop booth?"

"Don't underestimate me." Movi's eyes darkened.

"What are you kid? Genin? Chunin?" Anko like this girl. She reminded her a bit of her younger self.

"Jonin." Another one word reply.

Anko's eyes widened, this young, scrawny looking girl was a jonin?! "Congratulations. It must have been hard work earning that title at such a young age. What village are you from if you don't mind me asking."

The girl continued browsing the menu. "I'm not from any village."

This answer by far was the most confusing. "If you're not from any village how are you a jonin?"

The girl put down the menu, as if finally deciding what to get. "My master gave me this." She held up her right hand. On it was the seal of Konoha, in solid gold."

"And who was your master?" This girl was by far one of the most interesting people she had ever met.

"Miss, I'm ready to order." Movi tactfully avoided the questions. Who her master was, was for her to know and her alone.

The waitress came over. "What would you like young lady?" She smiled sweetly at Movi.

"Ginger tea and a plate of dango please." Movi vaguly remembered this exact shop from her childhood. The ginger tea she had drunk had been delicious. She hoped they hadn't changed the ingredients.

"Very well." The waitress turned to Anko. "The usual Anko-sama?"

"Please." Anko was studying Movi. She wondered where the girl had gotten the ring, but she held her tongue. She had pestered the girl enough.

"I take it you come here often?" Movi hated silence. She also hated people looking her over, studying her, doubting her when she spoke the truth.

Anko nodded. "This shop has the best dango in Konoha."

"That's good to know." Movi smiled and they both laughed.

They chatted about different dango stores around the different hidden villages as well as the latest in ninja weapons. Anko grew to like the girl even more in that short period of time when they were waiting for their food. She has never met anyone else who'd been to so many places and made a habit to try the dango there.

The waitress carries their plates over. "Here you go miss, Anko-sama." She set the steaming plates of dango in front of them. A minuet later she returned with the ginger tea.

"Thank you." Said Movi and she picked up a dango. She took a bite out of it and closed her eyes, savoring the warm sweetness. She swallowed.

Anko asked, "How is it?" before taking a bite our of her own dango.

"Delicious." The two of them were quiet as they ate their respective plates of dango and drank their tea. Movi sat down the last stick from her dango and let out a contented sign. "I haven't had dango this good in years."

Anko smiled. "That's why it's Konoha dango." She drank the last of her tea as did Movi. "Well kid I got to be getting back to work. No doubt the Hokage has some more paper work for me to do."

Movi smiled. "I'm headed in that direction too. May I walk with you?"

Anko grinned. "Of course kiddo." The waitress brought them their bills and they both paid for their lunch.

As the walked down the street, Anko stretched her arms out. "Ah, the sun feels so good."

Movi nodded in silent agreement and continued to stare around at all the shops and buildings. "Konoha hasn't changed that much."

Anko nodded. Shops and stores may eventually change, but other than that, Konoha stays the same. It's comforting. Knowing that even as your life changed around you, Konoha will always be the same home sweet home."

"Say Anko?" Movi asked, a bit unsure.

"Ya kid?"

"Do you have any kids?" Movi was originally going to ask her about Sasuke, but changed her mind. The less people who knew why she was there, the better.

Anko laughed. "Me? No." Then, she frowned. "I have commitment issues. Plus I haven't found anyone I'd want to spend the rest of my life with."

Movi nodded. "It's common among ninja."

"Yeah I guess."

"Sorry for prying." Movi was, she had all these secrets and yet, she was prying into Anko's life.

Anko patted Movi on the back. "Kiddo, there's a lot you don't know about me and a lot you will never know."

Movi grinned. "The same goes for me." They had reached the Hokage's mansion.

"Well kid I'll see you later." Anko waved and disappeared inside.

Movi looked up at the Hokage's mansion and at the stone faces above. Well it was now or never. She took a deep breath inside. She looked around. She honestly had no idea where to go.

"Can I help you?" offered a kind voice. Movi turned to see a silver-haired ninja with a kind black eye, a mask, and his headband covering his other eye. _Well, well,_ though Movi. _Sharingan Kakashi._

"If you could direct me to the Hokage's office, it would be much appreciated."

"I'm on my way there now. This way." He led the way down the hall and up a flight of stairs. "I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"My name is Movi." Movi was getting a bit tired of all these questions she wasn't going to answer. Luckily for her, Kakashi understood about privacy and wasn't going to push her for answers.

"Welcome to Konoha Movi." The walked in silence until the reached a large red door. "It was nice to meet you. I hope to see you around."

"Likewise." Kakashi knocked on the door and went in. A moment later, another ninja came out.

"Hello Movi. I'm Shizune, the Hokage's assistant."

"Nice to meet you Shizune. I need to speak with Lady Tsunade."

Shizune was surprised at how forthcoming this girl was about speaking with the Hokage.

"The Hokage is a very busy woman…" Shizune trailed off. Movi had raised her hand, the one with the ring and showed it to Shizune. "Very well. Please wait here until Tsunade-sama is done with Kakashi. When Movi nodded Shizune went back into the Hokage's office.

10 minuets later, Kakashi left the room. Shizune stepped out. "You may come in now." Shizune wondered who this strange girl was.

Movi walked into the Hokage's office with purpose. "Hello Lady Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. This girl was formal. "Hello Movi. What do I owe to this visit?"

"I have business with Sasuke Uchiha." Her voice didn't waver as she said it.

The Hokage was suspicious now. "And what business might that be?"

"I cannot say. I simply ask that when he arrives back from his mission, that I meet with him." Movi was a bit afraid of what the Hokage would say, but her face didn't show it.

_I can't refuse her, not while she wears that ring._ Tsunade sighed inwardly. "Very well. He's due back in a few hours. When he arrives, I shall keep him here and send Shizune to fetch you."

Movi bowed. "Thank you. Just don't be alarmed if I smack him over the head."

Tsunade's mouth twitched upward in a smile. "Just make sure you don't injure him too badly."

Movi grinned. "Of course Lady Tsunade-sama." She left. Once, she was out of the Hokage's mansion she relaxed a bit. She had a few hours to kill so she set out in search of an apartment.

Two and a half hours later, Shizune and Tonton found her. Movi _still_ hadn't found a decent place to stay. "Sasuke has arrived." Movi followed her back to the Hokage's mansion. She would continue her search for an appartment later.

"Who is it that wants to see me?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"I don't know exactly." Tsunade was quickly getting annoyed with Sasuke's arrogance. He seemed to forget that here in Konoha, she was in charge.

"But you're letting her anyways!" Sasuke was more than a little mad now.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade said sharply. "She has the ring of the head of the Uchiha clan."

His eyes widened. "How'd she get that?" That ring had been lost since the Uchiha Massacre.

"I don't know. Here she comes. Ask her yourself." Tsunade eyed the door. Inside, she was hoping that girl would smack Sasuke. He needed it.

Shizune opened the door and stepped inside, followed by Movi. Movi ignored Sasuke for the moment although he stood next to her. She bowed to Tsunade. "Thank you Lady Tsunade-sama." Almost faster than the eye could see and to sudden for Sasuke to dodge, she smacked him upside the head and glared at him.

"OWW! What was that for?!" he yelled. Tsunade raised a hand to hide her grin.

"Three things. First of all for being all bent on revenge. 'I want to kill my brother, I must get stronger to kill my brother, oh I know! I'll run off to Orochimaru to get power.. to kill my brother!' Secondly, for forgetting me."

"He killed my entire clan! What do you expect! Sorry for forgetting you, but I've known a lot of people in my time… What's the third reason?" Sasuke was confused. Who the hell was this girl?

"It's related to the first. The third reason is you made Itachi nii-san's life a living hell. How could you do that to him?!" A tear showed in her eye.

Around her, three people were thinking the same thing. _Itachi NII-SAN?!?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Hi this is DHU (well duh) This story was written for conversemaniac. Happy not so birthday Movi!! I might be posting a chapter 2 in the future, but maybe not.....

Please No Flaming.  
If you have time to insult my work, you have time to go write something better. :P


	2. The Uchiha Clan Massacre

"Itachi _nii-san,_" Shizune studdered. Tsunade sent her a warning glare.

Movi was still glaring at Sasuke. "How could you! He was our older brother and he left the village and joined the Akatski to protect you! How could you?!"

"What do you mean he was our older brother?" Sasuke demanded.

Movi frowned. "Well this is just sad. Here I am, back in the village after 8 years, and my own brother doesn't remember me?"

Sasuke blinked. "How can you be alive? HOW!?"

Movi shook her head. "I'll never understand how you passed at the top of your class nii-san when you can't put two and two together to get four. I survived the same way you did. Itachi couldn't harm me, but he also couldn't leave me here. When he left, he took me with him."

Tsunade was sitting there stunned. This girl was an Uchiha? Well, she did have a certain resemblance to Mikoto, Sasuke's mother.

Sasuke was even more stunned than Tsunade. His _sister_ was alive and standing right in front of him. How could this be? "Prove it. Prove you're my sister."

Movi looked him over. "If you insist nii-san. One, Itachi gave me this." She lifted her hand with the ring. "Two, I have this." From her pack she pulled out a letter. "This is from Itachi to the current Hokage of the village." She placed it on the desk in front of the still stunned Tsunade. "And finally," she closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were the deep red of sharingan. "The only non-uchiha with the sharingan is Kakashi-sama."

Sasuke nearly fell over. There was no doubt now that this girl was an Uchiha, but her eyes, her sharingan, was already evolved to the Mangekyo sharingan, the highest level.

Movi frowned, as if unaware of the effect she was having on these people. "Your thin nii-san. Have you been eating well?" She closed her eyes again and when she opened them, her sharingan had vanished.

"How'd you get the Mangekyo sharingan?" Sasuke demanded.

Tsunade's eyes widened. This girl had the Mangekyo! There was no doubt in her mind now that this girl was closely related to Itachi and Sasuke.

"There you go again demanding things nii-san. Orochimaru really spoiled you didn't he and then you worked with Madara on top of that." Her frown deepened. "Come to think of it I can't remember how i unlocked the Mangekyo. I was training with nii-san though." She shrugged "Oh well, it was over three years ago anyways."

"Just how old are you?" Tsunade spoke for the first time since Movi had revealed who she was.

Movi turned to Tsunade. "I'll be fourteen in three months on August 17th. Sasuke nii-san is three years older than me."

"What happened to you during the Uchiha Massacure?"

Movi thought for a moment. "Well, I wasn't at the house. Itachi nii-san told me to wait for him just outside the village gates with my things. I did as i was told. When he came for me, his sword was covered in blood. I asked him why, but he said there wasn't time. He picked me up and we left Konoha. Because I know you'll ask, I have no affliction with the Akatsuki. I lived most of my life in a small village. Itachi would visit me in secret, sometimes with Kisume and oversaw my training."

"When did you last see Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

The last time I saw him, it was a shadow clone. He told me 'The time has come for me to free Sasuke. I won't be returning. Movi, take these.' He handed me the ring, the letter, and a few other items. 'Go to Konoha. You'll be safe there. Find Sasuke.' Then he kissed me on the cheek, and his clone disappeared." Movi's face grew sad. "He was the only family I ever knew."

"You have him to thank for that." retorted Sasuke.

Movi slapped him upside the head a second time. "Baka! Did you learn nothing. He was ordered to kill all Uchiha clan members. Be thankful he left you alive."

Sasuke glared at her. "Thankful? THANKFUL!? Our whole clan is dead if you haven't noticed! We use to be a strong clan who served Konoha well!"

Movi glared right back. "Are you kidding me?! Our own father was planning of trying to take over Konoha! If it wasn't for Itachi nii-san, there would have been ANOTHER huge war and even more deaths than just those of our clan!"

"So your saying the death of our entire family was a good thing?!" Sasuke yelled. He was mad now. he didn't care if this girl was his sister, she was crazy.

"It had to happened," she said sadly. "Our family had grown to arrogant, to proud. For the lives of many, our clan had to be sacrificed. Don't you remember what Itachi wanted? He wanted you to rebuild the clan, but rebuild it in a better way. To teach the future generations kindness, hope, love, and generosity. Don't defy his last wishes or so help me I'll destroy you."

"Why'd you come back?"

"Itachi told me to. It was time for me to return, to serve Konoha as he couldn't. And to put that lying bastard behind bars. Lady Tsunade-sama, if you will please open that letter. It contains all the information you will need to put Danzo behind chakara containing bars for the rest of his sorry life."

Blinking, Tsunade opened the letter. Sure enough, inside was a written testimony by Itachi that Danzo was behind the Uchiha Massacure and he did so behind the backs of the Third Hokage and the council. "...." For a moment she couldn't speak. "Thank you Movi. You have no idea what it means to be able to put him behind bars."

"Oh, but I do. He's the main reason my family is dead. Itachi couldn't disobey him. If he did, neither Sasuke or I would have survived to keep the name Uchiha alive. If you'll excuse me, I have some buisness to take care of."

She bowed to the Hokage and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" demanded Sasuke.

Movi shook her head. "Again with the demands nii-san? If you must know i don't want to share an appartment with my ass of a brother so i need to find one to live in until the Uchiha mansion is cleaned and repaired. I intend to live at my rightful home."

Sasuke just stared blankly at the door as Movi opened it and left. "See you around nii-san."

Tsunade coughed. "Well that was interesting."

"Interesting? Is that seriously the best word you have to describe this situation!?" Sasuke was yelling again. "My suposed little sister just walks in here and starts saying the Uchiha Massacure was a good thing, slaps me over the head, says shes going to live in the Uchiha mansion, and then just walks out of here is INTERESTING!?!"

Tsunade looked to Shizune. "I want the elders and a team of ANBU in here stat."

"Right Tsunade-sama." Shizune rushed out of the room.

"Sasuke calm down. She is your sister, the ring and this letter prove it along with her sharingan. Now I suggest you go to your appartment and get a grip. I have work to do and can't have you pestering me about how your little sister is wandering around the leaf village making your life a mess. Now leave, I have a criminal to arrest."

Grumbling, Sasuke left. He didn't exactly know how to take the situation, so he did what the Hokage suggested and returned to his own appartment. _How am I an ass of a brother?_ he thought stubbornly. _If anything, she's an ass of a sister!_

* * *

A/N: Well Sasuke had it coming XD Yeah... i can't think of much else to say...

Please No Flaming.  
If you have time to insult my work, you have time to go write something better. :P


	3. Tsuki

As soon as the door closed behind Movi she let out a sigh. Her last mission was complete. She was home and Danzo would soon be behind bars, but she still needed a place to stay. Leaving the Hokage's mansion, she wandered around town, memorizing the faces of passing ninja.

After a while, she saw Anko sitting on a roof gazing down at the street below, gazing at a certain masked jonin. Movi jumped on the room, landing next to Anko and sitting down. "You like him don't you."

Anko, being the elite ninja she was, wasn't surprised by Movi's sudden appearance. It was the question that caught her off guard. "No! He's lazy, he's late, he's a pain, he reads porn he's"

"Attractive?" Movi suggested.

"Yes. WHAT!? No! He's not attractive." Movi raised an eyebrow. "Fine… he's attractive, I'll give you that." She pouted at being outsmarted by a 13 year old.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Movi prompted.

Anko let out a sigh. "Because."

"Because why." Movi was getting annoyed. She felt like she was the 29 year old and Anko was 13.

"He's Kakashi Hatake. Jonin, former ANBU, copy ninja, and…"

"And?" Movi's eyebrow twitched. "You're Anko Mitarashi, Special Jonin of Konoha and the Crazy Snake Lady. Just go talk to him! Come on!" She grabbed Anko's arm and leapt off the roof. Anko had no choice but to follow or get something broken. When their feet touched the ground, Movi took off towards Kakashi, towing Anko around.

To the villagers around them they made an odd site. A 29 year old woman being tugged around by a 13 year old who was obviously not related to her. To the Konoha ninjas, as well as those visiting from other hidden villages, it was a sight to behold. Anko Mitarashi, the Crazy Proctor of the Chunin Exams, was being tugged around by a young girl of 13, and said girl was still alive.

Movi opened her mouth. "Kakashi-sensei!" She closed it and frowned. She hadn't said that. She looked around to see a young girl with deep blue hair and silver highlights running towards Kakashi. "Sensei!" She stopped before him panting a little. "Can we train today?" she asked eagerly.

Movi looked the girl over. Her hair went down past the middle of her back and was secured out of her face by her leaf headband. Her shirt was the same dark blue as Movi's jacket and made out of both cloth and fishnet. From her collar bone up to a cloth circle on her neck and from the end of her ribcage down it was fishnet. There were no sleeves. She wore tight fitting black caprices. Over that, she had a lighter blue skirt with one slit up the left side that revealed her weapons pouch and was secured by two buckles. Her shoes were similar to Movi's as were her gloves, except her gloves had fishnets attached at the wrist which went up just past her elbows and instead of shin pads, she wore bandages.

"Ummm.." Kakashi raised his hand and absently scratched the back of his neck. "I was kinda busy today."

The blue haired girl glared at him. "Reading porn is not being busy! You promised!"

Movi looked at Anko and saw her looking sadly at Kakashi. "Come on! Nothing happens by standing around!" She proceeded to drag Anko until they were standing about a yard from Kakashi and the girl. "Hi Kakashi-sensei!" she said.

Kakashi turned to them. "Hello Movi." He noticed Anko. "Hey Anko."

"Kakashi," was her response.

Movi let go of Anko's arm. Then she noticed the blue haired girl looking her over with her sharp eyes. Then, her face broke out in a smile. "MOVI-CHAN!!" she yelled and tackled the girl to the ground. "I know you weren't dead! I just new it!

"Tsuki-san?" Movi asked? When the girl nodded her face lit up. "TSUKI-SAN!" She hugged her friend tightly. After a few seconds she let go. "Uh Tsuki-san, people are starting to stare, could you get off me?"

"Oh Sure." She got up then offered her hand to Movi. Movi took it and Tsuki helped her up, both were still grinning. "So like, where have you been?"

"Hiding, from Danzo, from the Akatsuki, from you, from Sasuke."

"WAIT A SECOND!! WHY WOULD YOU BE HIDING FROM BE YOU SELFISH BRAT!?!" Tsuki yelled.

"If I'm a selfish brat, then you're a selfish cat," retorted Movi.

Anko and Kakashi looked at each other… that had made no sense. Then Movi and Tsuki burst out laughing and hugged each other again. "I am so a selfish cat!" It was then Anko and Kakashi noticed ears on the top of her head and a tail.

"Did she have those three minuets ago?" whispered Kakashi.

"I don't think so," replied Anko in the same hushed tone.

Just as soon as they had appeared, they were gone. "Oh! Oh Oh Oh!" said Tsuki.

"Spit it out already," grumbled Movi.

"I challenge you to a match! My catness and ice against your sharingan!"

Movi clapped her hand over her friend's mouth. "Would you be kind enough not to mention that bloodline trait out in the open. Why do you think I didn't tell you where I was. You're such a blabber mouth."

"Sowwy," came the muffled reply. Movi took her hand away. "I still challenge you though."

"Yeah, yeah." Then Movi noticed Kakashi and Anko still standing there. "Want to come watch two 13 year old jonins kick each other's asses?"

Anko laughed, but agreed. Kakashi simply nodded slightly.

Together the four ninjas headed off to the training grounds.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I know this was a short chapter, but i liked it XD. If you're having trouble picturing their outfits read the below. Tsuki an OC character created by me for the purpose of being Movi's best friend and torturing Kakashi.

Movi:

Shirt- V-neck, short sleeves.  
Skirt - Think of Temari's, but a little longer, slits, and same length fishet leggings on both sides.  
Jacket - Think of Temari's in the Sasuke retrieval arc for sleeve of Ino in shippuden for bottom length. Her stomach is not shown, its covered by her shirt. Color - Think of Sasuke's shirt when hes on team 7  
Gloves - Think of Kakashi's.  
Shoes - Think of Anko's

Tsuki:

Hair - like sakura's before chunin exams. Lighter blue than Hinata's, but still dark.  
Shirt - Like Ino's in shippuden, but with fishnets.  
Skirt - Think of Sakura's in shippuden, but only one slit and the slit has buckles. Color - Think of the KazeKage's color.  
Gloves - Like Kakahsi's but with fishnets from just below wrists to just above elbows.  
Shoes - Think Anko's, but with bandaged instead of shinpads.

Constructive Criticism is very welcome.  
Please no flaming. If you have the time to insult my writing, then you have time to go write something better. So :P


	4. In Which Movi & Tsuki fight, sort of

"Dude," yelled Tsuki. "I'm like so gona kick your ass!"

"Never!" Movi yelled back. "I've been training with nii-san!"

"I've been training with Kaka-sensei!"

"I've been doing push-ups every day!"

"Yeah, well I've been doing push-ups and setups!"

"Yeah? Well I've been running miles and miles!"

"Only miles? I've been running miles and miles and miles!"

"I've been playing with yarn!"

"What the heck you cat! I've been playing with kunai!"

"OMG! Movi-chan, you mustn't cut yourself!"

"Who said I was?!"

"You did!"

"When?"

"Playing with Kunai!"

"I meant like target practice!"

"Suuurrrreee."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… well…" Movi paused, needing a second to think. "I can walk on my hands! Yeah!"

"Well I can fly!"

"No you can't you stupid cat head!"

Ears appeared and a tail. "Don't call me a cat!! I am not a kitty!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not! I'm a neko! NEKO! N-E-K-O! There's a difference!"

"Want some milk?"

"Ew no."

"Some cream?"

"OMG WHERE!?!" Tsuki looked around frantically. "Hey… there's no cream… YOU BITCH! I'll get you! And when I do you have to do 100 wall sits!"

"100 only? You wimp!"

"Take that back!"

"Why!"

"Because I can do 1000 wall sits!"

"I can do 1000 kicks!"

"I can do 2000 punches!"

"I can do 300 laps around Konoha!"

"Only 300? I can do 3000!"

Gai was standing next to Kakashi, tears of youthfulness flowing down his face. "Such youthful young ladies. You two are truly youthful to be their sensei's!"

Kakashi ignored Gai, like always.

"No Gai," Anko started to say. "I'm not…"

The dweeb in green spandex cut her off. "As cool and hip as always my eternal rival! You are so youthful!"

"I can kick your ass Tsuki!"

"Yeah but I can kick yours twice!"

Yeah. The two girls were still bickering in the background.

Anko's eyebrow twitched. "YOU IDIOT IN SPANDEX, I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!" She punched him in the gut and he went flying, right between Tsuki and Movi.

"Was that?" asked Movi.

"Yeah… Why are we like yelling at each other?"

"I dunno."

"Omg idea!" Tsuki grabbed Movi and whispered in her ear. "I know those two like each other. Lets make deals with them. If you win Anko asks Kakashi out and if I win Kakashi asks her."

"Oh yeah. Evil plotting!"

They separated and went over to their respective 'sensei's'.

"Ne ne Kaka-sensei!"

"What is it Tsuki?"

"If I win you have to do something."

"Sure. Why not." Tsuki was like Gai in a way. It was pointless to argue with her unless you were Movi.

"If I win you ask Anko sensei out on a date."

Kakashi coughed. "What?"

"You heard me." She walked and stood casually in the middle of the clearing, waiting for Movi.

"Anko-sensei! Anko-Sensei! Anko-Sensei!"

"What is it already?!"

"If I win will you ask out Kakashi-sensei?"

"What?!"

"Not so loud! I mean come on. I'm like so gona need motivation to beat Tsuki! I mean she's a freak! Not only does she have a bloodline trait, she's got freaky cat powers! And her summon… its like… cats…. It's scary sensei!" Movi's face was alive with fake fear. "Pleaseeee"

"Ugh. Fine!"

"Yay!" She ran out near Tsuki and took a fighting stance. "We going to fight or are you going to stand there?"

"I was waiting for you. Your move."

"Well ok then. Prepare to lose Tsuki! I'm not holding back!"

"I'll hold back so you don't die."

"YOU BITCH!" Movi grabbed a kunai and raced at Tsuki. Tsuki, being quite agile easily hopped out of the way and continued to evade Movi's futile attempts with the kunai.

"Never rush an enemy Movi-chan. Especially when said enemy is me." It was then Movi's kunai slid at Tsuki's arm, cutting it open. *poof* Movi just got logged!

Water rose and swirled around Movi. "Using that already Tsuki? You must be desperate."

"SHUT UP!" Her voice seemed to come from all around. _Damn_, Movi thought. _I can't find her before she completes her jutsu._

Kakashi's eye widened. "She's never used this technique with me… It can't be…"

Anko looked at him. "Can't be what?"

"The Ice Release kekkei genkai."

"I thought there were very few users of that technique alive."

"There aren't many, especially after Haku died for Zabuza. I never knew Tsuki controlled it. I mean, she's strong with water and air, forming the ice element, but I never suspected her of having a bloodline trait."

"Demonic Ice Mirrors!" yelled Tsuki as her form vanished into one and appeared on all. "Demonic... damn those people from my old home are freaks." Tsuki was moving around the mirrors, watching Movi, waiting.

_Oh shit,_ Kakashi thought. _If she wins I have to ask Anko out… WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!_

Movi cursed. "Damn you Tsuki!"

"Does this mean she lost?" asked Anko hopefully.

"You saw the ring didn't you?" Anko nodded. "Then I doubt she is. She said she'd been training with nii-san. She wanted to speak with Sasuke. I can only assume she meant Itachi." Anko nodded and proceeded to watch the two fighting girls.

"Mangykeo Sharingan!" With a blink of her eyes, Movi activated her sharingan. "Damn you for making me use this Tsuki!"

"Well Movi-chan," her voice echoed around the mirrors. "You can't beat me without it."

Kakashi's visible eye widened. "Mangykeo sharingan? But she's so young."

Tsuki's voice piped up from behind Kakashi. "You're right. She did mean Itachi, but he wasn't as criminal and twisted as you think."

Kakashi whirled to see Tsuki standing there and a mirror flat on the ground. "Why are you over here? Aren't you supposed to be fighting?"

"I am, but with a shadow clone for right now. I want to see how long it takes Movi-chan to spot that it's not really me. She was always slow at that." A stick whizzed by her head, she didn't flinch or even blink. "I guess I'm discovered." She sunk back into the mirror.

Kakashi was just plain weirded out. He never expected to see the Demonic Ice Mirrors again, much less from a Konoha ninja.

On the battle field, Movi was being berated by flying objects. Some flowers, some sticks, a bundle of leaves, a snowball, a shoe, and... wait... was that a bath tub?! Kakashi couldn't tell because within seconds, Movi's fist shattered it. "Come out and fight like a man Tsuki!"

"But I'm a girl!"

"You know what I mean!"

"I'm a ninja! I don't have to fight with morals!"

"Bitch!"

"Loser!"

"Monkey face!"

"CAT!"

"I'm a neko! Neko!!" Ears and a tail appeared on all the Tsuki's in the mirrors."

Gai stumbled out of the bushes and into a mirror. "Has this always been here?" he asked the air.

A very angry Tsuki appeared before him. "How dare you!!"

"Um... youthful Tsuki?"

"You got your stupid youth all over my mirror! Do you know how hard it is to clean these things! They're ice for god sake! It's extremely hard!"

She kicked him full in the stomach and then vanished back into her mirrors. Gai, landed in a heap near Movi. He sprung up like a slinkie. "Youthful Movi! Could you tell Tsuki I'm sorry for getting um.. youth on her youthful mirrors."

Movi growled at him. "Youthful? Youthful!? You idiot in dorky spandex! Those are Demonic Ice Mirrors, DEMONIC! There's nothing youthful about them! And the only thing youthful about me and Tsuki is our ages! Gawd Damn it!" She punched him in the gut. He flew strait into one of Tsuki's mirrors. Grinning evilly, she pulled Gai into her mirror, and he was gone.

Kakashi's jaw dropped. "Where'd he go?!" He looked around.

Movi grinned wolfishly. "Oh worried about your rival Kakashi? Don't worry. Tsuki can only drop people where there's water to form a mirror... but where did you but him?"

Tsuki grinned. "No where.... except a cell in Konoha's dungeon. I mean come on. The gaurds will think he locked himself in there as 'training'. He'll probably think its training... but now i have to wash the inside of my mirrors!" She pulled soap out of no where and started scrubbing.

Anko looked at her confused. "Does it matter? I mean, It's frozen water."

Tsuki continued scrubbing. "It's not just ANY water, it comes from a special spring that only ice mirror users can access. it's the best for water and ice jutsus. I can't just get more water any time. Plus i never have to worry about getting water if i keep it in a sealed scroll.

"Makes sense I Guess..." Anko was still skeptical.

"Heh heh heh."

"Oh god she's laughing! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Movie screamed and ran. She ran smack into another of Tsuki's mirrors.

"Great. Now I have stupid on my water too."

Then, Tsuki let out a scream.

"What just happened?" Kakashi looked around confused.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Tsuki was screaming louder than usual.

"Not so loud!" complained Anko.

"Sorry." She was still yelling. "I can barley hear! That bitch trapped me in a pep rally for 72 hours! They weren't even playing good music! HOW DARE YOU!" she rounded on Movi. "YOU KNOW I HATE THOSE LOUD OBNOXIOUS THINGS! I LIKE MY NICE DARK CORNER!"

"She has a corner?" Anko asked Kakashi.

"Yeah. It's black and white. Apparently it calms her."

"Weird..."

"You're one to talk with your fishnets and trench coat.

"Don't dis my clothing. I can dis yours. I mean whats with that mask? Got something to hide? Beneath your ninja body is your face that ugly?"

"Naw. I'm damn sexy."

"Conceded arn't you."

"I have every right to be. I have the hottest face in all Konoha and no one knows what it looks like."

"Then how do you know it's the hottest?" Anko was kinda getting pissed.

"NO FAIR!" They turned to see Movi's limbs splayed out around her and tied to trees. Tsuki was still tying ropes.

"Look, a spider web!" She tied one last knot. She pokes Movi with a kunai. "Kitty Tsuki-chan has won despite your evil ways."

"Evil? Evil?! You're the evil one!"

"Like blood doesn't mean you're evil. Anko-chan likes blood." She bit her finger, ran through hand signs and threw her hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu! Come out my big spider!"

Movi screamed. "NOO!!! Not the evil spider! I hate spiders!"

The smoke cleared and there was a large grey and white cat. "Hey Tsuki. What you need?"

"I need you to lick that girls face off for hiding from me all these years!"

The cat glanced at the girl tired up in a spider web or ropes. "Well ok then..." He started licking Movi's face. The girl couldn't stop laughing.

"Please, please Isamu stop!"

He blinked. "Movi?"

"Who do you think you numskull cat? Now stop!"

"Orders are orders." He went back to licking her face.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"What do you say? asked Tsuki.

"Tsuki is better than Movi in every way and so just kicked her ass in this battle!"

"Good Movi. Ok Isamu that's enough." Tsuki looked at her nail. "So... let me guess, you want to be let go."

"Yes.."

She was cut off by a loud, angry yell from the other side of the training field. "TSUKI!"

"Ut oh..." Tsuki pivoted to find a very angry Sakura and Shizune. "Hai guys... oh... was that today.."

"Don't you play dumb with us." Shizune looked calm, but her voice revealed it wasn't. "You knew perfectly well it was today... Why is Movi tied up?"

"I just kicked her ass."

Sakura appeared behind Tsuki and grabbed her arm. "Come along then."

"Um.. ok..." She made a run for it and tried to get in the nearest mirror, but Sakura grabbed her ankle when she was almost in it.

Kakashi looked at Anko. "What the heck is going on?"

"You're guess is as good as mine." She watched as Shizune came over and they both dragged Tsuki from the mirror and Sakura held her.

"Believe us Tsuki, this hurts us, more than it hurts you." Shizune took her arm and from her bag took out a shot.

"NOOOOOO," Tsuki yelled.

"Oww!" Sakura yelled and released Tsuki, but not before Shizune finished administering the shot. "You bit me!" She punched Tsuki.

Movi grinned. "Way to go Tsuki! Bite her again!"

Tsuki was on the ground. She didn't move for 10 seconds, then stood up, hair covering her eyes. "What am I doing here? Oh, Kaka-sensei, Anko-chan! Oh My Kami, I was like looking for you earlier Kaka-sensei, but i don't remember what happened after that. Oh My Kami! MOVI-CHAN!" She tackled the girl, who was still tied up. "When did you get back?! I missed you! I was so sad about Itachi-chan." Tsuki started crying hysterically. "He was so young, even though he was sick. Bad Sasuke! We should kick his ass!"

"We can, after you untie me."

"Woah Movi-chan is tied up? Who did that? Oh My Kami Kaka-sensei, where were you! I mean i looked for you, and looked for you, and looked for you... OH MY KAMI, DID YOU TIE MOVI-CHAN UP YOU SICK PERVERT!?!?" She started beating him with a random stick. "Bad Kaka-sensei."

Kakashi used his hands to block the blows. "No, I didn't tie her up, you did. You two were battling."

"Really?" She cut Movi's arms free. "Hey... Why are you guys here Sakura nee-chan and Shizune nee-chan. Did you come to support me? Or are you here to talk to Movi-chan. I mean after all she is the only other" Clamp, Movi had her hand over Tsuki's mouth.

"That's enough out of you!"

"Sowwy." came the muffled reply.

"Wow," commented Sakura. "I heard shots made Tsuki hyper and forget the past like two hours, but I didn't believe it."

Shizune sighed. "At least we managed to give it to her. That girl has avoided so many shots. She's lucks she didn't get sick before she got them."

Tsuki had wiggled out of Movi's grasp and was jumping around Kakashi. "So whey were you here? Were you and Anko-chan on a date? Oh My Kami are you two like an item now? How come I didn't know?! Kami, Kaka-sensei, i thought you trusted me!" Tears were streaming down her face. "Don't you trust me?!" Anko had blushed slightly.

Kakashi groaned, he couldn't have Tsuki running around spreading rumors crated because a shot was screwing around with her mind.

Her eyes turned bright and she grabbed Anko's hands. "I'm so happy for you!" she bawled. "I mean, you're just so kawaii together! So when's the wedding? When are you having kids? Can I be their like Aunt or something? Or god fairy?"

"God fairy?" Shizune was trying her best to hide her laughter.

Sakura was trying to hide her grin at the situation her former sensei was in. She did have to admit though, Crazy Tsuki had a point, they did make a cute couple.

Kakashi, who's face was as unreadable as always bonked Tsuki on the back of the head, knocking her out. "I could not take another hour of that craziness."

Movi caught her friend before she hit the ground. "Aren't you forgetting something Kakashi-san?"

"..."

"I lost. Tsuki 'won' so just be a man about it, unless you're to gay to ask."

She got him, Kakashi absolutely hated being accused of being gay. He was strait! I mean, reading porn doesn't classify a guy as gay. He turned to Anko. "Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

Sakura's eyes widened. Tsuki had tricked him, had tricked The Kakashi. Wow.. just wow. Shizune grabbed her arm. "Come on, we have to get back before Lady Tsunade-sama throws a fit." She pulled the younger girl away from the others and back towards the Hokage's office.

Anko's face flushed a light shade of red, but inside she was glad she hadn't been the one to ask. "Um ok."

"So I'll pick you up around 6:30?"

"Does this mean 6:30, or 7:30? I mean i need to know if you plan on being late," she teased him.

"I'll be there on time."

Tsuki groaned and stood up straighter, still with some support from Movi. "Thanks Kaka-sensei, I can't stand being all like hyper crazy."

"You're hyper and crazy all the time." Anko frowned at the girl.

"Yeah, but I chose to be eccentric. Crazy and hyper isn't my style."

Anko hid her 'is that so' look.

"Anyways, I'm gonna help Movi move her stuff to my place until she can get her house cleaned up. See you too love birds later." She and Movi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I'll kill you brats!" Anko threatened, but they were gone. "So... see you tonight." She disappeared in her own cloud of smoke leaving Kakashi all alone.

He shrugged, and pulled out his Icha Icha. "I have time to kill," he said to no one in particular.

* * *

Woo! Chapter 4. Ok so yah.. know you know what happens when Tsuki gets a shot.. i messes with her brain. So yeah.. no one really won the fight so for the sake of the bet, Tsuki sorta won. i mean she had Movi tied up like a fly in a spider's web. Anyways.. See ya next time... and shots mess with my head... i can't like write fanfics for like 2 days after caz i can't concentrate.. -tear tear- i got dragged off to get a flu shot this week.. and i have like 2 more before February.. beware of my mind being messed with.

Constructive Criticism is very welcome.  
Please no flaming. If you have the time to insult my writing, then you have time to go write something better. So :P

Woah this chap was over 3,000 words! Til next time, -DHUnleashed


End file.
